batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Huntress (Volume 3) Issue 1
Synopsis "Crossbow At The Crossroads, Part One" After a long absence, Helena Bertinelli returns to Italy. She is staying in Naples, having snuck past customs in order to bring her costume and weapons into the country. That night, as the Huntress, she follows a tip to a cargo container which she believes is carrying a shipment of drugs or weapons to Gotham City. When she subdues the guards and opens the container, however, she is shocked to find that it is full of young women meant to be sold into the sex trade. The girls' cries for help unfortunately attract the attention of more thugs. She beats them down, but in the process she discovers that the container also contains contraband guns. After getting the girls free, Huntress blows up the shipment. Elsewhere, the man in charge of the shipment, Mr. Moretti, is not so concerned with the loss of the women as much as the guns. A month's production from his partners in Milan was lost last night in the explosion. Annoyed, he makes a call to his man Giusepe, and warns him of the costumed vigilante's presence. In the meantime, he shoots the messenger through the head. Meanwhile, Helena meets with a reporter, and has him help with the young women she rescued. He has agreed to help her on the recommendation of a contact at the Daily Planet, but his desire to help comes mostly out of concern for the women. He is disgusted at having to keep reporting on instances where refugee women are sold into prostitution overseas, and yet the country does nothing about it. Helena assures him that she will do something about it. Later that day, Helena checks into a hotel and surreptitiously asks a bellboy to have a prostitute sent up to her room. Inwardly, Helena is disgusted that even this can be got easily in Naples, but the ruse is necessary. When evening comes, Helena waits until a knock comes at her door. She opens it to find a girl and her pimp waiting there. The pimp demands immediate payment, and Helena delivers payment directly into his face by way of her heel. The pimp collapses on the floor, and the prostitute cowers in fear. Helena tries to assure the girl that she only wants to talk, but she uses her phone to contact more of the men who employ her. Exasperatedly, Helena uses a pressure point to send the girl into unconsciousness while she puts on her costume and lies in wait for whoever was called. The men outside the door are taken by surprise when the Huntress leaps out and delivers swift and violent justice. She drags each of their unconscious bodies into her hotel room and ties them up. Later, Moretti's man Giuseppe finds them and after determining that they told the Huntress nothing, he ensures that they never will by having them all shot. Appearances "Crossbow At The Crossroads, Part One" Individuals *Huntress (Helena Bertinelli) *Allesandro *Christina *Mr. Moretti *Giuseppe (Single appearance) Locations *Italy **Naples Items *Huntress' Crossbow Vehicles *Huntress' Motorcycle Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dcu/comics/?cm=20464 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Huntress_Vol_3_1 *http://www.comicvine.com/huntress-crossbow-at-the-crossroads/37-294053/ Huntress (Volume 3) Issue 01